iWas a Pageant Girl, My ending
by PurpleBacon
Summary: I was watching the episode and thought of this. This is what I think should be the complete ending to the episode. Suck at summaries. I don't own iCarly.
1. Chapter 1

What happened after iAm a pageant star-SEDDIE

Sam's POV

Ok, so Fredweird ignored me the whole time I was telling him I won the pageant. I have feelings too, you know. What am I thinking? I don't care about him. I don't need his opinion. Whatever.

Freddie's POV

"So who won the competition?" I asked. Sam glared at me, and then I just noticed she was wearing a tiara. "Oh, well congrats!" She rolled her eyes. I must admit she looked cute wearing a tiara and I did feel guilty ignoring her the first time."Well, I gotta go now, bye carls" she said, just glaring at me, then she left," I'm going home now too, bye guys" I said going out really fast to catch up with her.

Sam's POV

Why'd he have to be so not caring for the first time I actually won, he wouldn't say a thing, only at the end he cared, he would care if it was Carly, but it was me…why am I even caring if he doesn't care…UGH! I felt a hand get mine I looked back to see who it was, it was Freddie, great what does he want. "Sam, I'm sorry, the game was just really fun, I'll make it up to you, lets got to groovy smoothies" he said. He actually did care, which for me is kinda weird. "fine" I just said.

~Groovy Smoothies~

Freddie's POV

"So congrats for winning the contest" I said giving her the smoothie she wanted. "Thanks, but if it was Carly who won you would've thrown her a party by now." She said twirling her straw. I was just shocked the truth is I never liked Carly ever since my first kiss. I only see her as a friend now, but Sam is just different, I sometimes see her in a different light now days, and apparently I kinda said that out loud. "What? I don't like Carly anymore, it all changed" I said

Sam's POV

What was he saying? He didn't like Carly anymore, then what with all the stuff he's been doing for Carly, this didn't make sense at all "What? What d'ya mean you don't like Carly, you've trying to get her to love you for like 5 years." I said, just shocked. "It all changed 2 years ago" he said. What happened 2 years ago? I'm sure it wasn't Valerie, cause he met her 4 years ago. I am not getting any of these. "What happened 2 years ago?" I asked. "lets go to the fire escape" he just said standing up." What? The fire escape, heck….woah….No it CANNOT BE. I just rolled my eyes and followed him.

~Fire escape~

Freddie's POV

Should I tell her that I like her, I mean we've been fighting for like our whole life but with all these questions she's been asking me, does this mean she wanted to know more and thinking that she has a chance. "C'mon Fredweird, you seriously gotta stop keeping secrets" she said punching my left arm. I was kind used to it. "Fine, everything changed after my first kiss." I just said hoping she felt the same way.

Sam's POV

So it is true, I was his first kiss, but it can't be he got this all wrong. "Ok dude, seriously you got this all mixed up I was your first kiss" He smirked at me. I was flabbergasted. "B-but you kissed Carly, wh-what about that?" I stuttered. I never stutter. He liked me I think. "I liked Carly's kiss, but the spark were just too little, your kiss was different." I felt like my heart stopped beating, he liked me, am I supposed to be happy? He held both of my hands. What was he doing?

Freddie's POV

I was just gonna tell her, I have nothing to lose anyway, here goes nothing "Sam, I like you a lot very much. Even though you hurt me and everything, I think of us as friends and I like you." There I said it. "Wow, I never knew you were such a liar" A liar, a liar. I just told her my true feelings and she thinks I'm a liar. There's only one thing to do. I kissed her, she actually kissed me back, I put my hands on her waist, and she put her hands around my neck. She liked it, I knew it for sure.

Sam's POV

He kissed me, he liked me a lot, he kissed me, and I'm actually kissing him back. He put his arms around my waist; I put arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss. I did feel sparks, everywhere. We finally pulled out, our foreheads on each other."How's that for I liar?" he said. I laughed he really did like me. "I feel the exact same way you do about me Freddie." I said finally admitting my feelings I didn't even know was there. He smirked then kissed me again, I kissed him to. We pulled out. "I finally found a perfect girlfriend" He said, smirking. "well, I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you" I laughed. I can't believe the guy I've been ripping on was my boyfriend.

Freddie's POV

I got a girlfriend who's been ripping on me fro my whole life. The girl I practically love. I kissed her again.

~THE END~


	2. Disclaimer

**Sorry, forgot disclaimer.**

**Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**

**Review Please.**


End file.
